


Lazy Days

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: I guess it came out okay, M/M, see what happens when I try to write fluff lol, the cute mma fighter and librarian series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>roman takes a day off training to be with seth, so of course silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

It took five years, six months, two broken jaws, and a bunch of black eyes for Roman to finally marry Seth, but about two weeks ago, the lovebirds finally tied the knot. It was a nice, small wedding on the beach with a couple of their close friends and family there. 

Today, Roman was waking up, to the sight of his husband sleeping on him, brown hair tossed all over Roman's chest as he lightly snored. Every single day when Roman woke up and saw Seth, with a ring on his finger and a smile on his sleeping face he thanked God for all the blessings he's ever gotten. 

Kevin was right by their feet, waking up before his daddies, pawing at the expensive sheets as he played with his favorite chew toy. Roman smiled at him, making a soft sound to get the yorkie’s attention. He immediately barked at both of them, then patted his way up Seth's body to give Roman morning kisses. 

“Hey, Kev,” Roman laughed as Kevin licked his face. His hands moved effortlessly through shaggy fur, before Kevin jumped down and walked out the room, probably to get water. Once the dog was gone, Roman could focus on his one and only, who was still sleeping next to him. His hands moved through thick brown locks, placing some behind his ear, “I love you.” He whispered to Seth's sleeping form. 

He never thought that he'd wake up one day and be so in love with a person that it physically hurt when he was away from him. But, goddamnit Seth had a hold on him like no other. He bewitched Roman's train of thought, enthralled his entire being, and encamped his heart. Looking back at the time they first met, to now he thought he'd never have him but there he was, laying in his bed as a kept man. Through and through. 

“Babe?” Seth's voice still full of sleep as he began to stir, his naked form yawning, untangling himself from his embrace.  “Hey,” Seth gently whispered, as he looked up into beautiful gray eyes. “Don't you have training today? You were supposed to be there an hour ago.”  Seth rubbed his eyes then sat up, looking at the clock. Yep, it was 10am, Roman was supposed to be meeting with Mark, his trainer down at the gym.  He was going up against Mark Hunt soon, it was being built as a match of heavyweights for the lifetime.  He needed to train. Every single day. “Babe go shower, you're so late!”

“I told Mark (his trainer), that I needed a day. Hunt’s good babe, but he's not as good as me. I've been training hard for weeks now, only getting time off to marry you. We didn't even get a real honeymoon. So today, I'm ignoring it all… to have a lazy day with the guy I love.” 

Seth shouldn't of been happy to hear Roman say that he was going to be taking the day off for him… but he was. They barely got a chance to get married, and had to honeymoon in the resort because Roman was due for training the next day. He promised Seth he'd make more time for him, and he was proving it right now. Seth curled up to the side of him and smiled, kissing the flesh right near his nipple. “I love you so much Romie. You know that. I'm not happy you took off, but I love that you did it for us.”

Seth crawled on top of him, his abs constricting just a bit as he smiled, looking down at his big man. “I know the first thing we should do,” Seth teased as he slowly grinded against Roman's morning erection, lips tugging playfully between his teeth.

“Mmm. I'd love too. But we had sex last night, and I didn't really go easy on you.” Roman sat up with Seth on  top of him, and held him at the waist. “You like to lie because you crave my dick just as much as I crave being inside of you… but you're sore babe. I know you are.” Roman saw Seth pout, and blush then nod while looking down. He was right. He was really sore but that didn't stop him from wanting Roman badly.

“But… baby I want you.” Seth said, perfectly pouting. 

“Later.  For now, let's shower, then make breakfast together. Then how about I take you on a date? We can go wherever you want … sounds good?” 

Seth couldn't fight his smile as he happily nodded, and kissed the one man who loved him unconditionally. “Just because I'm sore doesn't mean we can't do things in the shower…” The librarian suggested, while slowly rising off the bed. 

“What did you have in mind?” Roman asked as he followed him, a smile permanently on his face. 

“I think you know what.” Seth whispered as he grabbed at Roman big hands and pulled him in, nuzzling their noses together. 

“My lips aren't sore.”  was the last thing Seth said, before they got in the shower… together. 

Later on that day, the newlyweds were out and about in the city that never sleeps. Seth’s hands were permanently laced together with Roman’s as they walked across Central Park together. They were receiving a few dirty looks as they walked and laughed together, but Roman didn't notice. He was too busy having the time of his life with the man he loved. They stopped at a ice cream kiosk, getting vanilla and chocolate respectively, feeding each other before they made it to strawberry fields, where they laid down together on the grass, eating ice cream and laughing at nothing. 

While Seth draped over him, Roman noticed a guy on a bench across taking pictures of them. He rolled his eyes and placed his ray bans on so his eyes would be covered at least. “Don't look now but paparazzi caught us. Guy on the bench has been taking pics of us since we sat down.” 

“Ew, really?” Seth turned his head to see the guy still shamelessly taking photos of the both of them. He groaned, head burrowing into Roman’s shoulder as he hid from the camera. “We can't enjoy a simple day out without those fuckers taking pics? Like what is there to see? We're just laying on the grass you jackass. Ugh.” Seth laid his head on Roman's laughing shoulder, then closed his eyes, “Sometimes I wish we could be a normal couple ya know? I wish I didn’t go to whole foods and have to see a guy taking pictures of me buying us oranges.” 

“It's my fault,” Roman said apologetically. “I got you into this mess. I just wanted to fight. I didn't think I'd ever become famous ya know?”

“Shut up Romie, it's not your fault. You're gorgeous with hands of steel. Of course you were gonna blow up and I chose to fall in love with you. I could've ignored you in that store that day but I didn't. Despite Finn being there I gave you my number. I wanted you to call me. I wanted you period. If it's your fault then it's my fault too. Understand?” Roman simply nodded with a smile permanently on his face. He leaned down to give Seth a kiss and that's when he heard someone call out his name. 

“Roman!” 

Roman looked towards the noise and saw Dean and his dog Mox coming towards them. Mox caught onto Roman's scent quick, running towards him, to jump into Roman's lap. Roman laughed as the dog licked his face, then rolled over on Roman’s right side, pushing Seth out of the way. “Hey boys,” Dean said as he sat down between them putting more space between Seth and his husband. “Having a day out? Why didn't you call me? We could've all came here. Let Mox and Kevin run around a little bit.” 

“It was supposed to be a husband's thing,” Seth grumbled as he got up to sit on the other side of Roman, who happened to be laughing at Seth’s scowl. “You weren't and still aren't invited.” Seth mumbled, taking Roman’s glasses to place on his own face.

“Woah, attitude. What's this about?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Nothing he's just grumpy cause this was our alone time.” Roman tried to cover up the real reason Seth was annoyed by Dean's presence, hoping to god the two most important people in his life didn't end up having “that” conversation. 

“You sure? Cause even in Hawaii, you were kind of being a real bitch to me Rollins. I know Roman’s trying to cover for your mood swings with me but you seem to have a problem… so why don't we address it now?” 

Seth just laughed, while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, “Nope I'm good. You don't want me to say what I wanna say.” Seth warned as he turned back towards Roman who was petting Dean’s dog gently. 

“No please, speak your mind. I'd love to know if your thoughts consisted of more than Roman’s dick and paint swatches!” Dean fired the first shot.. and at that point Roman knew it was about to get ugly.

“FINE! You wanna know what's on my mind?” 

“Seth don't do this here-” Roman tried to stop this from happening. 

“It's been on my mind since Roman told me. Every day I think about the fact that you crawled your little twink ass into bed with MY husband the moment you knew he was single!” Dean sat back, jaw dropping in shock at Seth’s words. Seth got up and stormed off after his little scene, leaving Dean there to eye Roman hatefully.

“You fucking told him we fucked?” Dean asked, shaking his head nervously. “What the fuck Ro we were supposed to keep that between us!” 

“It just slipped out a couple of weeks ago. I honestly thought Seth was over it by now. I didn't give him all the details just said ya know one thing lead to another and we had sex. I don't see the big deal.”

“The big deal?” Dean slapped his forehead, making Roman wince in pain, “You idiot! I'm your  _ best _ friend. Imagine being told by the guy you love that he had sex with his best friend? Imagine Seth telling you he slept with Marek? You’d lose your cool. Just like he has. Fuck, Seth probably thinks there's all kinds of lingering feelings between us. Even though there fucking isn't. Jeez you fucked up Ro. Big time.” 

Roman sighed as he nodded, “I guess I'll go find him. He probably went home… or to crossfit to blow off steam. I'll catch you later.” Roman patted mox's head then said goodbye to Dean before he left to find Seth.  

He walked home first, coming in and calling out for Seth. But the only thing there was the clothes he was wearing from today in their hamper. Roman realized that he did probably go to crossfit despite them having a home gym. He sighed, and walked out towards the local one a few blocks away from their home. Roman opened the door and was greeted by Gretchen who worked the front desk.

“Mr. Reigns. Haven't seen you here in a long time. You're here to work out or…” 

“Nope, looking for my husband. Did Seth come in?” Roman asked her, trying to be polite. 

“Yeah, he's in. He just met our new trainer. His name is Wade. Everyone loves him already. Go on in, I'm sure he's around here somewhere.” Roman thanked Gretchen then came in, looking around for Seth before he saw him talking and laughing with the new trainer, Wade. Who happened to be a tall, british, and sexy as hell trainer at that. Roman tried to keep his jealousy at bay as he came over, and placed a hand on Seth's naked back to let him know he was there.

“Hey babe, I was looking for you.”  

“Oh you were? I thought you wanted to spend the rest of the day with Dean?” Seth said back sarcastically. 

“Seth. Can we please talk?” Roman said simply, looking over to Wade who was eying them curiously. 

“Not right now Roman, Wade here was just about to introduce me to some new equipment. Isn't that right Wade?” Seth asked while touching Wade's naked arm gently. 

“Look, uh, I don't know what's going on here,” Wade finally spoke up, looking between the two men. 

“But I definitely don't want to get in the middle of it. Seth, Call me whenever you're free… and I'll definitely work you out..  anyway you want.” Wade winked at Seth, ignoring the dirty look Roman gave him as he walked off.

“That asshole doesn't understand that I would fucking break him in half?” Roman said through his teeth, fists clenching and unclenching slowly.

“He could probably take you. Wade was a fighter back in Liverpool. Anyway since you ruined my gym time… follow me to the locker room so I can get changed.” 

Roman did as he was asked, silently seething as he walked behind his husband. They went in the locker room and Roman sat down while Seth started to undress in front of him. 

“Seth look,” Roman said, trying to concentrate. “I get it. Me sleeping with Dean hurts because he's my best friend and I also didn't tell you. It would be like if you slept with Marek and kept it from me. It took me this long to realize that it's probably affecting you in a bad way and the first thing I should do is apologize.” Seth stood there, without clothes, arms crossed as he nodded his head and listened, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you first asked. I'm sorry that I made it so nonchalant. But you gotta understand that if I wanted Dean, I'd be with him. But the truth is, all other men ceased to exist to me the moment I laid eyes on you.” 

“That's not true,” Seth replied in a huff, “You slept with a guy you met at a bar after meeting me.”

“Yeah, because he reminded me of you,” Roman revealed, looking down, “I saw him, and he was almost you, except he wasn't. I wanted you so bad but when you told me you had a boyfriend I was… well pissed. There was this cute guy who I had an instant connection with who I couldn't have. So I acted erratically and slept with someone who wasn’t you and it was bad sex, and made me feel even worse. Because there's no one else for me Seth Rollins. I fought to make you mine, I asked you to marry me at the top of an eiffel tower despite being afraid of heights. I married you two weeks ago and I'd do it all over again if it meant I get the pleasure of calling you mine. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me?”

Seth didn't want to start crying in a public place but here he was, in tears over Roman words. He sniffled then wrapped his naked body around his husband, giving him sweet and soft, chaste kisses over and over again.  Roman smiled against his lips, then pulled back to place some hair behind his ear. “Can I take you home?”

“Forever baby,” Seth nodded, “But first… call Dean and tell him to come over, I wanna apologize… and for us all to do something fun together.” 

“Like… what?” Roman asked but he didn't get an answer… Seth just smiled suggestively then kissed him again. 

_**LATER THAT DAY** _

“Are you guys sure about this?” Dean asked loudly from behind Seth and Roman's couch. 

“Totally sure. Ready babe?” Seth asked Roman, who locked and loaded his gun. 

“Totally ready. Hey Tony? Are you ready?” Roman yelled to Cesaro who was laughing next to Dean. 

“READY.” He yelled back.

“Perfect. Gentleman it's time for a... WATER FIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I totally said this was done but rolleigns get me every time. These are for my rolleigns peeps, y'all know who y'all are. Thanks for helping me. -Melle


End file.
